Esslar's Travel's Chapter Two
by Esslar
Summary: Esslar's Travel's Chapter Two


Chapter 2  
  
It had been a long time since Esslar had left his library. Even longer since he had entered any   
sort of town or city. He had left his library about a week ago in search of new pokemon. While   
riding Gryphix he had seen a road below them. After instructed Gryphix to land on the road, he   
and Gryphix debated about which direction they should take, North or South. Eventually, they   
decided had decided to go south.   
They now stood on a hill overlooking a small town. The town had a few moderately-sized   
buildings. However, what grabbed the elf's attention was a much a larger building. It was about   
the size of a small manior and stood on its own hill. There was a stone fence surrounding the   
hill. He could also see some sort of garden with a lake next to the house.  
The elf decided that the hamlet looked as good a place as any to start his quest and he started   
down the hill towards it. There was a sign on the sign of the road that read: PALLET TOWN   
Shades of your journey await! The elf lightly chuckled and said "An appropraite message."  
He almost walked into the town without recalling Gryphix to his poke-ball. If the golden   
pokemon hadn't reminded him there could have been a disturbance in the city that was more than   
slight. Esslar was very glad he'd done it later. His appearance alone drew a lot of glances. He   
was 6' tall, slim with silver hair and eyes. Like all elfs, he had pointed ears. We wore a leather   
tunic and a dark green cloak. As always, his ancient sword hung from his belt. He momentarly   
considered getting more modern clothing but quickly descarded the idea. He ignored the stares   
as he walked down the street to the small mansion.  
When he reached the gate, he found a small sign that read: Professor Oak's Pokemon Research   
Lab. He pushed open the gate and walked up the stairs to the door.   
When he reached the door, he noticed a small, white button next to it. He ignored it and knocked   
on the door. Five minutes passed. He knocked again, this time harder. While he was waited this   
time, he saw a Poliwhirl emerge from the reeds surrounding the garden. He momentarly   
considered talking to it to see if it had any information. When the door finally opened, there was   
an odd old man on the other side of it. "Why didn't you just use the doorbell? I would have   
known you were here sooner if you had! Are you the one sent to deliver my food?" he said in an   
odd little voice. The elf replied "The answer to your first question is another question: What's a   
doorbell? I most definitly not here to deliver food! I am here because I thought you might be   
able to assist me in some way with my quest."  
"What quest? Who are you? Why are you dressed so funny?"  
"Must you always ask more than one question at a time? Oh well, if you must know, I am   
Esslar, elven archiver, historian and pokemon researcher. My quest is to find and study new and   
legendary pokemon. I have always dressed this way."  
"I don't know if I could help you, but I'll try. Why don't you come in and we can talk over some   
tea?"  
Esslar complied without protest and he and the old man went inside the lab *by now you must   
have figured out that the old man is Prof. Oak* Prof. Oak led him to a large room. In the   
opposite wall there was a large sliding door that led to the garden outside. A large rug was in   
front of the door. They sat down on the rug and shortly a crab-like pokemon appeared. Esslar   
quickly identified it as a Krabby. "Ah, there you are. Would you please go get us some tea?   
Thank you. The Krabby scurried out the door.  
Prof. Oak asked "I might be able to help you better if you told me a bit about yourself."  
"Well, as far as I can tell I am the last elf. I am 679 years old." At this Prof. Oak nearly fell   
over. Esslar continued "I've spent the last 200 years or so inside my library. I created and   
studied various archives there while training my pokemon."  
"What pokemon?"  
"I currently have 3 excuse me 4 pokemon." Then releasing them from thier poke-balls he   
introduced them to Prof. Oak. "This is Gryphix. My friend and companion." Prof. Oak was   
more than a little shock when Gryphix told him hello. "This is Trentim. He is more than 8x my   
age and has wisdom almost beyond comprehension. This is Pegasus, a faster or more nolber   
steed you would be hard pressed to find. And this is my newest pokemon. I caught it a few   
nights ago and named it Shade. It appears to be able to become completly invisible at will,   
however, it is very weak."  
"WOW! Have you registered them with the Pokemon League yet?"  
"Who's the Pokemon League?"  
"The Pokemon League was established roughly 150 years ago. It established rules for pokemon   
battles, cataloged all known pokemon, and created a system of trainers, researchers, and   
masters."  
"Interesting, tell me more about this Pokemon League."  
They sat the rest of the day drinking their tea and discussing the Pokemon League and various   
methods of pokemon research. When the sky started to darken Prof. Oak invited Esslar to spend   
the night there. Esslar graciously accepted his offer, but explained that instead of sleeping he   
absorbed moon light or star light. He spent the night in the same room, star-gazing as was his   
wont.  
Early in the morning, he was broke out of his trance by a loud crackling noice. It sounded like   
electricity arching. Esslar ran out the room and to the origin of the sound. He found Prof. Oak   
in a dim room with what appeared to be a transporter device. The old man was looking a poke-  
ball in his hand.  
"Looks like Gary caught another one. Ash is going to have a really hard time catching up."  
"Who are Gary and Ash?"  
"Oh, Gary and Ash are trainers I'm sponsoring. Ash shows the most potential and determination,   
but Gary has the most pokemon by far."  
"Hmmmm...I'll have to find on of them. Thank you for your hospitallity, but I should be getting   
back to my quest soon."  
In an hour Esslar was back on Gryphix's back and traveling towards his next adventure. 


End file.
